Yuki Uzumaki: Naruto's Twin Sister:
by xxNikki15
Summary: Here's my fan fic, about Naruto's twin sister, Yuki Uzumaki. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the show. The only characters I own are Yuki Uzumaki, Ryoki Urahara, Rena Urahara, and Ritsu Urahara.
1. Enter: Yuki, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke

**_.::.~*~*~Yuki Uzumaki: Naruto's Twin Sister~*~*~.::._**

"Yuki-chan!!," Itachi yelled. "Time for school!!"

Yuki Uzumaki opened her eyes and looked at her clock.

7:15am.

She yawned and sat up.

"I'm up, Itachi-nii!," Yuki yelled back.

"Okay, breakfast is ready, hurry up!"

Yuki walked into the bathroom, passing the sleeping Naruto's room. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then walked into Naruto's room.

"Naruto-nii...," Yuki mumbled gently. "Naruto-nii, wake up..."

Naruto groaned and rolled over.

Yuki sighed and opened the blinds, letting in the blinding morning sun.

"Augh!," Naruto yelled out. "Itachi, if that's you again-"

"Naruto, you know I don't like being in that pig sty you call a room," Itachi retorted coolly, suddenly standing outside Naruto's door. Itachi was right;;Naruto cleaned his room once a year, and you could see his old clothes, food, and socks all over his floor. "I suggest you thank Yuki-chan for waking you up." Itachi turned to Yuki. "Imouto-chan, your breakfast is getting cold." And with that he left.

"...Sorry about that, Yuki-chan...," Naruto mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Naruto-nii!," Yuki said, smiling. "Good morning also."

Naruto grinned widely, and, in a second, had Yuki in a big hug.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan!"

Naruto let go of her, and they both left the room, Naruto to the bathroom, and Yuki downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, Imouto-chan!," Itachi beamed. "Here's your food." He handed Yuki a plate of rice, eggs, and chicken.

"Thank you very much, Itachi-nii!," Yuki exclaimed.

As she sat at the table, Itachi put a glass of Yuki's favorite, apple juice, in front of her. Yuki started eating her food as Naruto came in and made some ramen. He sat next to Yuki, and ate his ramen, slurping occasionally.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, are you still in Asuma-sensei's class?," Naruto asked.

Asuma taught the freshman who needed extra help. Even so, there's only a handful of ninja who needed help;;the majority are students who just transferred or who were out for a long time.

Yuki is the latter.

"Yes, but Asuma-sensei says I'm doing a lot better than most students, so I should transfer out soon."

"Believe it! I have no idea why you were put there anyway!," Naruto exclaimed.

"Because she was in the hospital for a year, dimwit. Don't tell me you forgot," a cool voice retorted from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!," Yuki chimed.

Sasuke almost smiled. "Good morning, Yuki."

"Shouldn't you be in school, Sasuke?," Itachi asked.

"As should everyone else. Yuki will be late to class if she doesn't hurry," Sasuke stated bluntly.

Yuki looked at the clock.

7:50am.

"You're right, Sasuke-kun! I should hurry and get changed! Thank you for telling me!," Yuki said as she ran back upstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Sasuke was glaring at Itachi.

"Itachi, Yuki should be up earlier. If you're going to live here, at least try to be a good guardian."

"You think an hour isn't enough time? Surely you don't want Yuki to lose time for sleep," Itachi questioned.

"Well, no-"

"Therefore, you should keep quiet. I only want what's best for Yuki-chan."

Naruto interrupted be slamming his bowl onto the table loudly.

"I don't want to hear either of you talking about what's 'best' for Yuki-chan. I'm her big brother, not you two. So shut the hell up already!," Naruto yelled.

"Oh, please. If I weren't living here, Yuki-chan would be doing everything. You can't even keep your room clean," Itachi shot back.

'Ouch...,' Sasuke thought. 'That's what you call a burn...'

Naruto was really offended by that.

"Oh yeah?! Well- Well- Messy rooms have nothing to do with making sure Yuki-chan is alright!," was Naruto's comeback.

"Okay, everyone, I'm leaveing for school!," Yuki called from the front door.

The guys in the kitchen scrambled to get out and see her before she left.

Sasuke got there first (there's was a different way to get to the front door) then Itachi, and lastly, Naruto. Yuki was wearing her white dress with black and ruby swirls, white stockings, and white and silver boots. She had a ruby heart clip in her long blonde hair and one yellow crescent moon earring. Yuki's black weapon pouch was tied around her waist.

"Bye, Yuki-chan!," Naruto said loudly, pulling her into a hug. "Get into Iruka-sensei's class soon, okay!?"

"You got it, Naruto-nii!"

"Yuki-chan, we'll find you at lunch, okay?," Sasuke told her, pulling Naruto off her.

"I'll give them your lunch, Imouto-chan," Itachi said.

"Okay! Thank you! I'll see you later!!," Yuki called to them as she walked outside.

"Bye, Yuki-chan!," she heard them call from behind her.

She walked down the street, turned a few corners, then heard two perfectly sychned voices.

"Yu-," the first voice was cut off by the next.

"Ki-"

"Chaaan!!," both voices chimed.

Yuki saw two girls with identical faces and hair styles ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yuki-chan!," the first girl said.

"Good morning!," the second girl finished.

"Rena-chan, Ritsu-chan, hello! Good morning!"

Rena, the first girl, had on a pink yukata with violet flowers and the kanji "light trap" on the front. Ritsu, the second girl, had on a violet yukata and pink flowers, and the kanji "dark spell" on the front. They both had brown eyes and black buns.

"Jeez, you guys, give her some air...," a male voice said lightly.

"Nii-san!!," Rena and Ritsu turned and smiled at their older brother.

"Ryo-kun, good morning!," Yuki said smiling.

Ryoki is Rena and Ritsu's older brother. He has brown eyes and black hair, like them. They're triplets, but Ryo, the oldest, is a few inches taller than his sisters. He had a dark blue shirt on with the kanji "water ninja" on the front.

Ryoki smiled at Yuki. "Good morning, Yuki-chan."

"Hey, Yuki-chan!," Ritsu said, as they started to walk to school.

"How was your morning?," Rena finished."Itachi-nii and Naruto-nii were agruing again. And when Sasuke-kun came it got worse," Yuki sighed.

"Don't they argue about the same thing everyday though? About the exact same thing?," Ryoki asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Not the exact same thing, Ryo-kun. It depends on what happens before Sasuke-kun comes, usually...," Yuki explained.

"Well, what started the agruement this time?," Ritsu asked.

"Something about taking care of me properly...," Yuki answered.

"Someone's overprotective!," Rena mused.

"They should worry about themselves too, though...," Yuki sighed.

"Oh, come on!," Ritsu said cheerfully.

"Those idiots will learn!," Rena finished, just as cheerfully.

"But until then, just enjoy being pampered~," Ritsu and Rena said together.

Yuki just sighed as they reached the academy building.

*~Meanwhile...

"No, Itachi, Yuki doesn't like sweets with that much sugar!," Naruto yelled.

"Add more chocolate!," Sasuke demanded, ignoring Naruto's previous statement.

Itachi punched them both on their arms and continued with his food for Yuki.


	2. Enter: Ryoki, Rena, Ritsu, and Asuma

*~Back at the Academy...

Yuki, Rena, Ritsu, and Ryoki walked into Asuma-sensei's class.

"Good morning, Asuma-sensei!," Yuki, Rena, and Ritsu chimed. Asuma is their favorite teacher.

"Ah, Yuki-chan, Rena-chan, Ritsu-chan! Good morning!," Asuma said back.

Yuki and the triplets sat in the front row, next to each other. Asuma's class was pretty normal, a chalk board at the front, top ten test scores above it, extra shuriken and kunai on either side of the board. In the back of the class, there were the usual posters and decorations, like chakra diagrams and paper shuriken.

"Alright, class, before we start, I have an annoucement. The upperclassmen finally got their afterschool programs ready, so I can pass out the forms."

Before the class could start to talk, Asuma had thrown six kunai, one per row, in the middle of each one with five to eight forms attached, depending on how many people were there. Yuki dettached the forms and passed them around her row. Yuki looked over the form.

On Monday, Deidara taught Art, Konan had Origami, Neji taught Astrology, and Debate was ran by Pein. On Tuesday, Shino taught about insects, Sasori taught about puppets, and Lee taught Karate. On Wednesday, Zetsu taught in the garden, Konan and Neji's class was repeated, and TenTen taught Weapon Study. On Thursday, Shino, Sasori, Lee and Pein had their classes. Friday, Deidara, Konan, and Neji. And Saturday, Zetsu, Sasori, Lee, Pein, and TenTen had their classes.

There were more, but those were the only that caught Yuki's attention.

"Yuki-chan, what are you going to do?," Ritsu asked.

"Art looks fun... Insect also... Oh, garden too! Puppets and Astrology too..," Yuki told her.

"I want to do karate!," Rena exclaimed.

"Oh, me too!," Ritsu agreed.

"Niisan, what about you?," both girls asked.

"I'll probably join you too... And maybe origami...," Ryuki said.

"Reeaallyy!!??!!," Ritsu started to tease.

"I heard Konan-senpai is really really pretty...!," Rena teased.

"And? What's your point?," Ryoki seemed slightly flustered.

"Yeah, Konan-senpai is super gorgeous," Ritsu joined in.

"Oh, whatever, you guys know I don't like Konan...," Ryoki whispered to them, while his eyesdrifted off to the blonde sitting next to them.

Rena and Ritsu smirked then giggled at what they thought was their brother's cuteness.

"Hey, you guys," Yuki started. "Neji-senpai's club starts when the other clubs end."

"Probably because it needs to be dark in order to see the stars," Rena explained.  
"So you'd be there at night with an older guy!?," Ritsu exclaimed, faking shock.

Ryoki twitched.

'She's going to there with that sophmore?!,' Ryoki indigently thought.

"Actually, I think I might go to Astrology...," Ryoki stated, seemingly calm.

"Really, Ryo-kun?," Yuki asked as Rena and Ritsu high-fived.

"Yeah, I want to check it out. I'll go with you whenever you decide to go," Ryoki offered.

Yuki smiled. "Okay, Ryo-kun. Thank you."

"...? For what?," Ryo asked.

Yuki shrugged. "Just felt like saying it..."

Yuki looked up and saw Asuma being mobbed by half the class. Finally, he got free and dismissed the class for lunch.

"Don't we have an early lunch today?," Yuki asked cautiously.

"Oh, don't complain!," Rena said.

"Just take what you can get!," Ritsu finished.

They all got up and went outside. Yuki left last, and as she walked out, she heard a low voice.

"Psst, Yuki-chan!"

She looked towards a bush and saw her brother's blonde hair sticking out. She walked over to him, smiling.

"Hi, Naruto-nii," she beamed.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, here's your lunch!," Naruto whispered, handing her her lunch box. It was a white box with Yuki written in elegantly cursive on the front, curtesy of Itachi. There were orange swirls on either side of the box, Naruto's idea, and a tiny Uchiha symbol in the corner on the back, Sasuke's doing.

"Thank you, Naruto-nii!," Yuki chimed as she took the box, waved, and caught up with Ryoki, Rena, and Ritsu.

Naruto didn't want people to know that he and Yuki are related;;seeing as he was called "a world-class dunce", he was afraid that the same would happen Yuki.

"Hey, where did you go?," Ritsu asked.

"My niisan wanted to give me my lunch," Yuki told her.

"Oh, really!?," Ritsu exclaimed. "I'd love to meet your brother!"

"Yeah, he's probably super smart, and handsome, and talented too!," Rena daydreamed.

"Yeah, he is," Yuki agreed. She thinks highly of Naruto.

"When can we meet him!?", Rena and Ritsu asked at the same time.  
"Probably soon...," Yuki responded.

*~ Afterschool ~*

"Yuki-chan, are yoiu going to the art class?," Ritsu asked.

"Yeah," Yuki replied, smiling.

"What room?," Rena asked.

"Room 304," Yuki answered.

"What time does it end?," Ryoki asked.

"Around 5:30, I think," Yuki assumed.

"So, in two hours," Ritsu said.

"We'll wait for you and walk you home!," Rena said.

"Are you going to that Astrology class?," Ryoki asked, suspicious of Neji.

"Not today," Yuki said.

"Okay, Yuki-chan, meet us outside the school-," Ritsu was cut off by Rena.  
"At five thirty so we can walk home together!," Rena finished.

"Alright!," And with a wave, Yuki was off to room 304, on the third floor.

"I don't trust any of these upperclassmen," Ryoki sighed, slightly angry.

"Oh, come on," Rena said.

"You only say that cuz you love Yuki!," Ritsu exclaimed, laughing.

"Shut up! No I don't!," Ryoki yelled, turning a bright crimson red.

"Sure, sure...," the girls mused, as they left their cherry faced brother.


	3. Enter: Deidara and Neji

*~ Second Floor

Yuki saw a group of girls, suealing and hanging outside a door, waiting for it to be opened. The door said "304", but they were only on the 2nd floor.

"What are you guys waiting for?," Yuki asked cautiously.

"Deidara-senpai's class!!," the girls squealed.

"But this is Room 204...," Yuki said quietly.

The girls glared. "You just want Deidara to yourself! Go away, you stupid bonde!"

Yuki stared at them vacantly. Then, she reached into her weapon pouch, causing the girls to flinch, and pulled out some senbon. She casually threw them in the girls' direction and they screamed shrilly. The senbon landed swiftly and silently in a circle around them, and the girls sighed in relief.

"O-oh, look girls, a dumb blonde with no aim!," one of the girls scowled.

Yuki walked past them. As she passed the circle, she said a single word: "Burn."

The senbons caught on fire, and the floor underneath the girls fell through and landed on the first floor- hard.

Yuki smirked. "Never call me a 'dumb blonde'..."

She continued on her way to the thrid floor.

*~ Room 304

Yuki peered into the room. There were three rows of four desks, each with sculpting pots, art sets, canvases, markers, and every art supply you could think of. The walls were decorated with clay birds hanging down and pictures of explosions and gorgeous, nostalgic orange and crimson red sunsets.

"Ah. Welcome, un!"

The door opened more and Yuki saw Deidara, almost a foot taller than her, with long, blonde hair, covering one sapphire blue eye, and had a bright smile on his face. Deidara was wearing a baggy white T-shirt, baggy black jeans, and black gloves.

"I thought no one would realize that first room was the wrong one, un!," Deidara said, still smiling, his sapphire blue eye sparkling.

"Well, come in, un!," Deidara said, pulling Yuki inside. "What's the name of my first pupil?"

"My name is Yuki."

"Well, Yuki-chan, I'm Deidara, un. Feel free to call me Deidara-sensei."

Yuki smiled. "Okay, what's first Deidara-sensei?"

Deidara swiftly cut down of the clay birds hanging from the ceiling and caught it lazily in his glove covered hand.

"You, Yuki-chan, will be creating a replica of my clay bird, un," Deidara answered.

"A replica?," Yuki asked.

"Yep, un. Just to see how you sculpt."

"Okay!"

Yuki took a clump of clay, and about an hour she had the bird sculpted in her image. The wings had a wider span than Deidara's original, though the body was smaller.

"Amazing, un! It's almost an exact replica!," Deidara exclaimed, awestruck.

'I could use her help with cloaking my bombs...,' Deidara schemed.

"Do you really think so?," Yuki cautiously asked.

"Defenitely, un! Your bird is perfect!"

"I'm so glad!," Yuki beamed, smiling brightly.

Deidara felt his face heat up for a split second, but easily controlled it, shaking off his confused feelings.

"Alright, Yuki-chan, let's paint it now, un."

"Okay," Yuki chimed.

She painted the bird's eyes a bright blue, and it's belly white. The bird's body was painted yellow that was as bright as her hair.

"Alright. Anything else, un?"  
Yuki pondered that for a moment, then got another clump of clay and carved it into a flower. She pressed the bottom of the flower onto the bird's head and rubbed the bottom of it to keep it there. Once it dried, she painted the flower orange.

"All finished, Deidara-sensei!"

Deidara examined it in his hand.

'Wow... She's really good at this... This is the perfect cover!,' Deidara thought eagerly.

"Great job, Yuki-chan!," Deidara praised. "You're doing great already!"

Yuki smiled. Then, looking up, she saw the time.

5:23pm.

"Oh no! Sorry Deidara-sensei, I need to go! My friends will be outside soon," Yuki said hurriedly as she put her bird in a small box under the desk.

"Okay, un. I'll see you Wednesday...?," Deidara asked, slightly confused as to why she was leaving so quickly.

"Okay! Bye, Deidara-sensei!," was Yuki last call before she ran out the room and down the stairs.

Deidara smirked. "My plan will finally come together..."

*~ 2nd Floor

Yuki ran past the classrooms, a few of the doors still open. As she passed an open door, she heard something fall on the floor, then someone curse.

Yuki peeked into the room. She saw a male, probably a year or two older than her. He had long glossy black hair. She peered in further, causing the door to creek, and the unknown figure turned, showing her his pale lavendar eyes.

"Excuse me?," he said. Yuki jumped a bit. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, uhm, I-I apologize for interupting...," Yuki apologized, embarrassed she was caught staring.

"It's fine." He turned his back.

Yuki saw what had fell on the ground;;it was a telescope that wasn't stood up right.

"You're... Neji Hyuga-senpai? Hinata's cousin?," Yuki asked timidly.

Neji's face held a bit of annoyance. "Yes...I am. Look, is there something you need or not?"

"Sorry... It just looked like you needed help...," Yuki offered.

Neji sighed. "No, I don't. Why are you offering me help if you're Hinata's friend?"

"You're right... But whether or not you're mean, if you need help, I'll still help...," Yuki's voice was quiet, but she stood her ground.

Neji watched her for a moment.

'She's so timid and fearful... No wonder she's Hinata's friend...,' Neji thought, annoyed.

"If you aren't here for the Astrology progra, then I suggest you leave. This place isn't exactly safe at night," Neji adviced.

Yuki smiled. "So you aren't completely mean."

Neji was silent for a second.

Yuki waved. "I guess I'll see you later!"

She ran the rest of the way downstairs.

Neji felt confused. "What's with her?"  
He shook it off and continued with what he was doing.

*~ Outside

"Yuki-chan!," Ritsu called.

"You're two minutes late!," Rena finished.

"Nii-san was getting worried!," they both added.

"No I wasn't!," Ryuji yelled, though his face was beet red. He was relieved Yuki was okay;;Yuki was always on time and the last time she was late... Something bad happened.

"I'm sorry you guys!," Yuki frantically apologized.

"Don't worry about it!," the girls chimed.

"C'mon, let's go," Ryuki said, smiling slightly and gesturing for her to join them.

Yuki and the triplets walked down the same streets they took to school, talking about their day and planning weekend events. Rena and Ritsu wanted to hang out on Saturday, since they didn't need to go to school, but Yuki didn't know if Naruto or Itachi were planning to do something, so she said she'd get back to them later. They reached their departing point and Yuki continued on her way home.

All the lights were on, and Yuki could hear things falling and crashing. Instantly worried, she ran inside.

"Naruto-nii!? Itachi-nii?!"

"Yuki-chan!!"

Naruto tackled her into a hug. The tackle would have made Yuki fall if it weren't Itachi suddenly holding her up.

"Where were you?," Itachi asked, his voice a strange mixture of calm and angry.

"At school. You know the, uhm, afterschool programs? I was there...," Yuki stammered out, confused about Itachi's tone.

Itachi relaxed a bit. "Really? What did you do?"

Yuki perked up. "I was in Art class with Deidara-senpai!"

Itachi tensed again. 'Deidara? What is he doing at her school...? What about the rest of the Akatsuki...?,' he pondered, suddenly anxious.

"Yuki-chan, you should have told me! I was worried sick!!," Naruto griped, still holding onto Yuki.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-nii!," Yuki apologized.

"I was about to go look for you, but that IDIOT Itachi stopped me!," Naruto explained.

"You would have troubled the village. I only prevented that," Itachi said back.

"You weren't worried about Yuki!?"

"Of course I was. I had enough faith in her to know she was alright, however," Itachi said.

"So that's why the living room's a mess?," Yuki questioned cautiously, diverting them from their soon-to-be agruement.

The couch pillows were torn apart by kunai and their fluffy innards were spilling out onto the floor. There were broken lamps on the floor, scattered everywhere. Shuriken and senbon were sticking out of the walls and ceiling in numerous places, and there were chairs overturned in the kitchen. Yuki sighed;;this was a big mess.

"I'll get started right away," Yuki said, about to clean the mess.

"What do you think you're doing?," Itachi questioned. "Naruto and I will clean the living room. You will go in the kitchen and eat your dinner." Itachi gently pushed her towards the kitchen.

"But-"

"Yuki-chan, come eat!," Naruto called, fixing the chairs in the kitchan and pulled one out for her.

"Are you sure...?"

"C'mon, Yuki-chan, eat. Don't worry about it," Naruto assured.

"Besides, big brothers know best, right?," Itachi barely laughed. Yuki smiled and nodded, and with one final look at the destroyed living room, she retreated to the kitchen.

Almost immediately, Naruto and Itachi started arguing.

"No, the lamp goes over HERE!," Naruto yelled, pointing to the stand.

"Then how did it land on the opposite side of the room?," Itachi challenged.

Yuki watched and laughed, then started on her dinner.

*~ A Few Hours Later

Yuki sat against the wall, amused, as she watched her brother and Itachi attempt to fix the living room. Naruto was demanding why Itachi thought he knew where everything belonged, and Itachi alwaysreplied coldly with some smart or sarcastic remark.

Soon, Yuki's eyelids began to get droopy and she started nodding off. Itachi was the first to notice and walked to her, when Naruto at his heels.

"Imouto-chan, it's time for bed," Itachi whispered as he scooped her into his arms.

Yuki mumbled something inaudible as Itachi carried her to her room, ignoring Naruto's angry demands of "Why do you get to carry Yuki?!!"

Already up the stairs and in her room, Itachi tucked Yuki into bed and, smiling slightly returned to reconstructing the living room.

Naruto looked disappointed with himself.

"Angry you couldn't carry Yuki to her room?," Itachi teased lightly, smirking to himself.

"No. I mean, yeah, but I'm not talking about that right now. I forgot to tell her something."

"Oh? What is it?," Itachi asked, intrigued slightly.

"None of your business...," Naruto mumbled.

And with that, Naruto went back to cleaning, happy with his own little secret.


	4. Enter: Narutos Secret

*~ The Next Morning

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sudden light. She looked at her window and saw the blinds already up, indicating Itachi has already been in her room. She looked at her clock.

7:55am.

Yuki gasped;; Class starts in twenty minutes!

She scrambled out of bed, tripping over her feet in her haste. She threw he clothes on and slipped into her boots. Almost forgetting her hair pin and earring, she dashed downstairs.

"Imouto-chan! You're awake," Itachi greeted her.

Yuki stared at him incredously. How could he not wake her up?

"Yuki-chan!," Naruto called.

Yuki was dumbfounded. Naruto too?

"Imouto-chan, come eat."

"But, school-"

"I already notified them. Stop worrying," Itachi assured.

Yuki sighed, relieved, and walked to the table.

"Yuki-chan, your shoes aren't tied!"

Naruto got up and tied his sister's boots.

"Oh, I didn't notice..."

"You're going to trip and fall on your head," Itachi joked.

It was strange that it was so calm this morning. Usually, Naruto would have started something by now. But he remained oddly giddy about something unknown.

"Naruto, let's go," a cool voice said.

Yuki looked up to see Sasuke, standing calmly at the doorway. Sasuke's eyes glanced and Yuki, then back at Naruto.

"She's coming with us?," Sasuke asked, surprised yet hopeful.

"No. She got to sleep late. We let her sleep in."

"So are we walking her?"

Naruto nodded. "Once she's finished eating."

Yuki was confused, but continued eating. Her brother and Sasuke waited patiently. A few minutes later, Yuki stood and grabbed her weapons pouch. She wasn't finished eating, but it's not like she could, knowing there were people waiting on her.

"All finished?," Itachi asked, eyeing her half eaten plate.

"Yes, Itachi-nii."

Itachi handed Yuki her lunch box. "Have a good day at school."

Yuki nodded and smiled, then walked out with Naruto and Sasuke.

"All set?," Sasuke asked.

"Yep."

"C'mon Yuki-chan!," Naruto called. "Let's race!"

"Trying to tire her out?," Sasuke accused.

"No, it's fine," Yuki said before Naruto could respond. "I'd like to race you too, Sasuke-kun...," Yuki requested, eyeing him timidly.

Sasuke caught himself before he smiled, and smirked instead. "Don't complain when you lose."

"If I lose," Yuki corrected, with the vaguest hint of a smirk.

That caught Sasuke off guard. He laughed inwardly, then walked to Naruto, with Yuki right behind him.

"Ready...," Naruto started.

"Steady...," Sasuke continued.

"Go!"

The three of them took off with blinding speed. Yuki quickly took the lead, adding chakra to the soles of her shoes with each step. Sasuke took second easy, but, of course, wasn't satisfied. Naruto was, as usual, dead last, but tried to pass Sasuke nonetheless. At every corner, Naruto caught up, but Sasuke didn't concentrate on Naruto. So when Sasuke caught Naruto in the corner of his eye, he gave a shocked and irritated "Tsk" and sped up.

'Where did this speed come from...?' Sasuke always thought only Yuki inherited any type of ninja powess, but then again, Naruto would be in the remedial class, and Yuki with him.

With a sigh, Sasuke caught up with Yuki. He looked at her briefly, and caught a sly look in her eyes. In a split second, she'd disappeared.

Sasuke stopped short, on first reflex. He looked around for her, but couldn't find any trace of her.

With a loud "thud", Sasuke was on the ground. Naruto rolled onto his back, groaning.

"Ow... Why'd you stop?"

"Yuki disappeared," Sasuke retorted with slight panic in his voice.

"Yeah... She'll do that when she's racing," Naruto informed him irritatedly. "Stop worrying. And don't fall for my sister. You won't get her, believe it."

They had both stood, and, standing up, Sasuke could hear the seriousness and warning in Naruto's voice. Although it should have, it didn't faze him.

"Like I'd fall for your sister," Sasuke rolled his eyes, not knowing that wasn't true.

"She's probably at the school. Time to stop joking around..." Naruto smirked, then, he too disappeared. He reappeared 100 meters in front of Sasuke, already taking off at lightening speed.

Almost shell shocked, Sasuke absorbed what he'd just seen.

Naruto, that fast? The World Class Dunce?

Not possible.

Still confused, Sasuke took off.


	5. Enter: Nine Tailed Fox Demon

*~ At the School

Yuki leaned against the wall patiently, waiting for her competition.

"YUKI-CHAAAAN!"

Naruto appeared out of nowhere, charging straight at Yuki. Yuki reacted instinctively and jumped out of the way, making Naruto hit the wall behind her head first, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Naruto-nii!" She started, then was cut off.

"Don't worry about him," Sasuke was suddenly beside her. "He has a hard head."

Yuki was still worried, but some of it evaporated when Naruto started snoring. At least he was still alive.

"C'mon, you're late."

Sasuke grabbed her arm and escorted her inside, earning girlish screams from the early fan girls. He didn't seem to notice them and walked into Asuma's class.

"Asuma-sensei, Yuki's here," Sasuke announced coolly.

"I'm very sorry for being late, Asuma-sensei!" Yuki blurted out then blushed when she remembered Itachi had already explained everything.

Asuma laughed. "Just take your seat, Yuki-chan."

"Bye Yuki," Sasuke started, then pulled her closer and whispered, "Eat lunch on the east side of the courtyard. And don't worry about Naruto, I've got him."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun…" Yuki didn't know what was being planned but decided to go with it anyway.

Sasuke gently pushed her towards her seat near Rena and Ritsu, and caught the glare from Ryoki. Sasuke returned it, on instinct, then smirked knowing something Ryoki didn't.

Then he left.

"Yuki…" Ryoki hissed through clenched teeth, "How do you know Uchiha?"

"Sasuke? We're friends-"

Almost immediately, all of the girls in the class swarmed Yuki.

"You're friends with Sasuke-kun!"

"Will you introduce me!"

"No, me!"

There were about fifteen girls hovering around Yuki, asking for Sasuke's address, phone number, if he has a cell phone. There was no end to it.

"Well, you will introduce me, right?" A cool voice raised above the others. The swarm of girls parted to reveal a cold face with bleached hair. She wore the usual ninja attire. She walked up to Yuki's desk and leaned on it.

"Well… um…" Yuki stuttered.

"Oh, come on now. You don't honestly think he's happy hanging around you, do you? Don't you think he'd prefer someone less plain and more interesting than a dumb blonde?"

"Hey!" Ryoki, Ritsu, and Rena yelled, standing at the same time.

The girl took a slight step back, slightly overwhelmed by the 3 ninja. Then she regained her composure.

"Oh please, can't you fight your own battles? Don't tell me you're dumb and weak."

Yuki's face twitched. Suddenly she grabbed her head, like she had a headache. Then, without warning, she chuckled darkly.

"My first time out in years, and I have to deal with her…" Yuki mumbled.

Ryoki turned his head to Yuki, and he gasped lowly when he saw her eyes glow red. He cursed under his breath.

"Do you really want to fight me? Really?" Yuki stood her eyes glowing darkly. She smiled. "If you're lucky you'll end up in a coma."

The girl gulped and stepped back. Then she just ran out the class, screaming that terrifying things had appeared in her head.

"Wow, Yuki, what was that!" Rena and Ritsu both exclaimed.

"You were so cool!" Rena shouted.

"And so evil," Ritsu commented.

"Who knew she had fans?" Yuki muttered to herself.

"Hey 'Yuki', come with me!" Ryoki grabbed her arm and dragged her into the now deserted hall.

"Hey, hey, what's this! Got a confession for Yuki-chan?" Yuki joked, chuckling.

"Oh please, I know you the kyuubi."

Yuki's face had changed; the whiskers had become more profound and her eyes were a darker red.

"So you're the one who 'keeps me in my place'. I've been waiting to meet you."

"Sure, whatever. Why'd you come out? Weren't you permanently sealed six years ago?"

"Moi? Of course not. Temporary, my dear," the Kyuubi said. "Yuki is in control, whether or not I'm sealed. If she needs me, I'm here. If not, I stay in the back of her head."

"Isn't that like… she's using you?" Ryoki asked, distracted by the Kyuubi's choice of words.

"Her? Using me?" The Kyuubi chuckled darkly. "12 years ago, her father spilt me in two, and put me into Yuki and Naruto. Yuki, the 'stronger' of the two, got my mind and chakra, while Naruto is the vessel of my body. Doesn't it seem like he was using the both of them?" The Kyuubi seemed thoughtful then. "Even if she's 'using' me, as long as Yuki needs me, I'll be there for her. To fend off minor annoyances, or to fight her battles. If it's for Yuki, I'd do anything."

Ryoki was awed by the Kyuubi's devotion. It went past what he had first anticipated. But it wasn't possible that he…

"Well, I'm sure Yuki will be safe for a while," the Kyuubi said. "She doesn't seem panicked anymore. Go ahead and seal me again." Then the Kyuubi smirked. "I doubt it'll be long until I'm back though. Missions are coming."

"You think she'll be panicked again? In your dreams," Ryoki retorted as he readied his seals.

"That would never happen in my dreams. But go ahead, Water-Boy, try to protect her. Then maybe you won't see me again," the Kyuubi challenged.

Frowning, Ryoki placed the talisman on Yuki's forehead, chanted lowly and said, "Gokuin."

Yuki blinked and her light blue eyes shone again.

"Ryo-kun? What are we doing out here?" Yuki asked, looking around at the hall, slightly confused.

Ryoki smiled and took the talisman off her forehead.

"Nothing, nothing. C'mon, it's almost time for lunch."

The two of them walked back to class.


End file.
